


Waffles!

by Feytwilight



Series: Griddy's, its What's For Dinner [1]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Ben Is a Good Bro, Child Abuse, Gen, Hurt Klaus Hargreeves, Hurt/Comfort, Klaus Hargreeves Deserves Better, Klaus Hargreeves Needs A Hug, M/M, Reginald Hargreeves' A+ Parenting, Underage Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-07 22:55:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17969627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feytwilight/pseuds/Feytwilight
Summary: When Klaus tells Luther he doesn't remember his first time it was true, for the most part, however what he does remember was pretty not good.





	Waffles!

Klaus was napping in his room, or at least trying to. Ben watched over him as his brother curled up on his side whimpering and begging the voices to stop. Ben sighed sadly, wishing he could do more to help his brother fight his demons rather than just being one of them haunting him from the shadows. Klaus suddenly awoke with a sob, staring off at something far beyond the ceiling of his childhood bedroom, his eyes wide and frightened.  
“Did you go there again?” Ben asked quietly, tying to bring him back to the present while silently cursing their diseased Father for the thousandth time. Klaus still confused and scared, looked over at him and shook his head.  
“N-no I went somewhere else...” He began slowly with a small voice before trailing off. Ben cocked his head.  
“Somewhere else?” Ben asked as Klaus’ head cleared a bit and he got up and began rummaging through the mess of his room.  
“Hmm.” Klaus agreed offhandedly as he lifted up his overcoat and started shacking it like a madman. Whether he was searching for some spare pills or some more cash to buy them with, Ben couldn’t say, but he had to stop this before that frantic look in Klaus’ eyes became any worse. 

Ben moved in front of him and put his ghostly hands up in a stopping motion. “You are doing good Klaus, don’t stop now.” Klaus looked over at him for a long moment and then let the coat fall from his hands as he collapsed back on the twin bed taking a shaking breath and closing his eyes. Ben sat beside him. “Tell me where you went?” He asked gently. Klaus turned back on his side to face the wall.  
“I dun’t wanna.” He answered childishly. Ben felt momentarily shocked.  
“Really? Come on, you tell me everything.” He cajoled. Klaus abruptly got up grinned at him and started heading for the door.  
“You know we haven’t had waffles in a while I’m sure we could go rustle up some. I know how to make waffles, well I know how to eat waffles but making them can’t be too difficult now can it? It involves ironing right? We should have one in the laundry room.” Klaus rambled on as he headed for that very same room. Ben walked side by side with him.  
“You know I know what you’re doing, you’re trying to run away from this conversation, why are you doing that?” Ben asked, concern writ upon his features. 

Klaus put his hands over his ears. “I don’t know what you’re talking about, la la la la.” He singsonged jokingly. Ben stopped walking, his eyes downcast.  
“Please Klaus, don’t shut me out like that, not you…” Klaus spun around and stared at him and then looked away awkwardly as he put his hands back down.  
“…Ben…don’t…” He said as he tried to reach for him but stopped before his hand could pass through him. “Its just, you don’t need to know, it’s not important or anything…it’s just that earlier after Luther finally got his dick wet I’d started remembering about my first time…” Klaus said with a wicked smile. Ben looked down.  
“Oh.” He said simply. Klaus’ smile widened.  
“Yeah, so you see it’s not a big deal-“  
“You seemed pretty upset about it, you don’t have to, but you know you could tell me anything right?” Ben interrupted. Klaus leaned back against the hallway wall casually.  
“Of course I know that, I mean who would you gossip to anyways, John Edward?” Ben fake winced.  
“Ouch.” Klaus moved next to him and put his arm around where his shoulders should be.  
“Oooh don’t be like that grumpy guss. I’ll tell you all the narsty little details if it means that much to you.” He said conspiratorially as he headed back for their room where he preceded to tell Ben all about it despite the look of horror that grew ever larger on his face.

Klaus had been honest when he’d told Luther he didn’t remember his first time, at least he didn’t remember it well, which was a bit of a godsend. His first time had not been a charm; neither had his second or third now that he thought about it. He’d been 14 at the time. He’d been taking pot and drinking since he was 13, but by 14 he’d found that even those were starting do very little to smother the voices screeching in his head, the decaying hands reaching for him, or the pervasive cold creeping up on him whenever he’d have his guard down even the tiniest bit as the spirits tried to take his body for their own. The ghosts hated him. They hated his youth. They hated the way he refused to talk to them and do everything they wanted. They were jealous of his very existence and wanted to ether see him dead or posses him body and soul. In return Klaus hated them and feared them, and would do anything to make them stop no matter what it was. 

But now the drugs, the alcohol, even the music he so loved couldn’t drown them out. He couldn’t even sleep for the screaming, the clawing at his very essence, the fear drenching his skin every time he was in the dark or dared to close his eyes. He was becoming desperate. His Father dearest wanted him to be with the dead, his siblings for the most part either didn’t care or were annoyed by him. His mother wasn’t capable of understanding and Pogo agreed with his father on everything, so there was no hope for him at home. Only Ben had ever been on his side. Ben understood that their gifts could be curses. He understood all too well. He never tattled on him when he’d see him light up or raid the liquor cabinet. But Ben couldn’t help him with this. So one night he snuck out of the Academy in search of something stronger, something to at least let him rest. He was so very tired. He decided to try the usual place where he’d pick up his marijuana. 

Klaus arrived at Griddy’s and went to the side where he found some older teenagers hanging out by a dumpster. The leader grinned when he saw him. “If it isn’t our little wallet come to see us, looking to score some more so soon?” Klaus nodded and laughed.  
“Heh heh, y-yeah, well about that, do you have anything…stronger?” He asked awkwardly. The leader named Jorge, cocked his head.  
“Stronger?” The younger boy nodded again and gestured wildly with a hand.  
“Yeah, you know, harder stuff.” Jorge looked at the other teenagers around him and then back at Klaus.  
“Well I might know a place, but you’re way too young for that stuff, you’re better off just sticking with the pot kay? I could always sell you more ya know?” Jorge asked. Klaus shook his head vioulently, starting to feel sick as the world spun and the ghosts began crowding in, sensing weakness.  
“NO, I need something stronger!” He insisted urgently. Jorge hesitated.  
“You sure kid?”  
“Yes.” Klaus asserted. Jorge nodded reluctantly and gestured him to follow.  
“Kay then, come with me, I’ll see you guys later.” He said, waving to his friends as he led Klaus down the road and through a series of unfamiliar alleyways. Klaus began to think that maybe he had made a mistake when he began losing track of where he was.  
“Where are we going?” Klaus asked. Jorge looked back at him seriously.  
“You changing your mind? It’ll be too late by the time we get there ya know?” Klaus shook his head again.  
“No I’m not changing my mind, I just wanted to know where we are going is all.” Jorge looked forward once more and picked up his pace.  
“You’ll see when we get there, its not far now.” They eventually stopped after walking for about half and hour, they ended up at the back of a dingy alleyway where a rusted door with a slot in it stood. “Here we are.” Jorge said as he shuffled around uneasily. 

He rapped on the door with his knuckles and the slot gradually slid to the side, although nothing could be seen within but blackness.  
“Password?” A man’s deep voice asked from within.  
“New England Clam Chowder.” The older teen answered firmly.  
“Is that the red or the white?” The bodiless voice asked again. Jorge grimaced.  
“Shit, I never remember that…uh, white?” The door creaked open loudly and they stepped inside a stale darkness, past an old balding man smoking a blunt who had asked them the questions. “Cool we’re in kid.” Jorge rejoiced with an odd note to his voice. They left the old man behind and walked up flights of creaky stairs past rooms with moaning people stretched out on the floors in various states of disarray or just leaning against the hallway walls. They stepped over and around them as they moved through the dimly lit building. They ultimately arrived at a room with an actual door and went inside to see a large man behind a desk sorting money.  
“Whose the runt Jorge?” The man asked when he looked up and saw them.  
“A customer, a good customer.” Jorge added. The man’s eyes narrowed as he took Klaus in.  
“Really?” The man drawled as something ugly ran across his eyes and hid somewhere dark and dangerous. Jorge nodded nervously.  
“Yeah, and he wants something with a little more kick to it than what I can sell him, so I brought him to you.” The man smiled slightly and gestured for Jorge to leave.  
“I see, fine get out of here then. See Paula before you leave, she’ll set you right.” Jorge frowned hesitantly, and glanced one last time at Klaus before turning to leave.  
“Kay, see ya round kid.” He said as he left, his feet dragging the whole way.  
“So you want to try the big boy stuff eh kid?” The man asked. Klaus was starting to feel that he was making a truly bad mistake, one he couldn’t take back. But he couldn’t stop now.  
“Y-y-yeah.” He said stutteringly, almost like his brother Diego. He kind of missed him right now; Diego was tough and brave. The large man looked at him considering.  
“What are you looking to try?” He asked. Klaus really did not even know what other drugs there were for him to take, but he knew what he needed them to do.  
“Something that can knock me out. Anything that can.” The boy said. The man nodded.  
“Right. I don’t care about your age kid, or what you’re going through that you think this is a good idea, just show me you have the cash.” Klaus took off his backpack and showed the man the wad of cash he’d collected within.  
“Here.” The man smiled showing his teeth for the first time.  
“That’s good now put that lot away and don’t worry about it, the first hit is free.” He said. Klaus put the money away with a shocked expression.  
“Free?”  
“Of course. Come back here with me.” 

The man left the room, bringing a black suitcase with him, and showed him down the hallway to a larger room with lumpy mattress’s all over the floor and a few filthy hungry eyed men strewn about them, some with needles still stuck in their arms, necks, or legs, all in varying states of undress. Klaus knew he should be scared, and he was scared. He knew he should leave, but he also knew he couldn’t. He was just too tired; he’d rather die than never sleep again. But if he died, he’d never be able to sleep, he’d just be stuck with the ghosts, forever, and he just couldn’t handle that. It was a cycle that he could never win, this was his only way out and he had to take it, no matter what. Jamie opened the suitcase he’d brought and it was filled with needles, vials, and rubber hoses. Klaus really hated needles, ever since he’d gotten his tattoo, he hated the stinging of them, but the ghosts were way worse. “Now this will be sure to knock you the fuck out. If you like it, always come to see me, my name’s Jamie, and don’t tell anyone about anything that happens here or you won’t be able to get any drugs anywhere else in this town, and we’ll fuck you and your family up for good measure. You understand me kid?” Klaus could see the threat of violence just waiting to explode from Jamie, he believed he’d be really fucked if he didn’t do what he said. Though he seriously doubted Jamie would be able to harm his family.  
“Yeah.” He swallowed his fear and agreed. Jamie smiled that creepy smile again, the one that showed all his pearly white teeth.  
“Good, now let me see your arm.” Klaus sat down on the dirty mattress and pulled up his sleeve. The man put a tube around and tapped for a good vein and then filled a needle from the vial and gave him a hit from it.  
“Nighty night kid.” 

The last clear thing he remembered before the bliss seared into his veins was the sick smile that lit up Jamie’s features as Klaus finally closed his eyes and fell into a haze of nothingness. When he awoke he was naked, bleeding and aching deeply inside with two of the strange men he’d seen in the room before also naked and sleeping beside and on top of some of him. But the ever present headache he’d had behind his eyes had finally disappeared. He was covered in various fluids, dripping out of him, down his legs, and sticky on his chest. He even had a salty bitter taste in his mouth. But at least the voices and visions had stopped and he’d been able to finally sleep. Anything was worth that, anything at all, even this.

Ben was crying after he’d finished telling him a highly edited version of the events. The tears silently fell away from his eyes. “Ben, it wasn’t that bad really, I barely remember anything about it.” Ben sniffed and glared at him his mouth a thin sad line.  
“You were raped multiple times, and I didn’t even know, I didn’t even notice. God did Dad know?” He asked. Klaus smiled, but it didn’t reach his eyes, it rarely did.  
“It wasn’t as bad as what you are saying, it wasn’t really rape, it was just the first hit wasn’t actually free, I just didn’t pay with money.” Ben’s eyes widened.  
“God! I don’t even-” Ben yelled a pained look on his face that was hurting Klaus to see.  
“Stop! It doesn’t bother me, it didn’t then and hasn’t since.” He retorted.  
“You were bothered today.” Ben pointed out. Klaus snorted delicately.  
“That’s because I’m sober, I get extra sensitive and weird, you know that.” Ben couldn’t help but smile at that even with tears in his eyes.  
“You’re always weird.” He said and then shook his head. “But no seriously you can’t say that you were unaffected by that, I know that isn’t true.” Klaus snapped at that.  
“Just shut up Ben, if I knew you were going to get your panties in such a twist over this I wouldn’t have told you, you’re acting just as prissy as Luther, it was just a little sex, hardly anything to be upset over.” Ben stared at him incredulously.  
“You were 14 and raped by multiple men while in a drugged up state, pretty sure anyone in the world would think that was something to be upset over.” Klaus smiled.  
“You’re overreacting.” Ben frowned.  
“You’re underreacting.” Klaus put his head in his hands and whined desperately.  
“I don’t wanna talk about this anymore ok?!” Ben looked at him for a while and said slowly.  
“…fine…just don’t bottle this stuff up anymore, promise me you’ll tell me if something is wrong with you. It kills me that this happened when I could have done something to help you at the time while I was still alive.” He finished lamely. Klaus looked up at him, glad he had finally given up at least for now.  
“Okay Ben, I promise, pinky swears ok?” Klaus agreed quickly holding up a black polished picky and his eyes in full on puppy dog mode. Ben sighed a put upon sigh at his favorite brother’s childishness and held his up too as they wrapped around each other’s without touching.  
“Ok, picky swear. Now how about those waffles then?” Ben said with a soft smile, trying to bring things back to where Klaus wanted them. Klaus grinned, the smile finally reaching his eyes.  
“Thought you’d never ask.” Klaus sprung up and out of the room heading down the hall as Ben drifted after him.  
“The kitchen, not the laundry room!” Ben called out, pulling his ever present hoody up over his head. Klaus snorted and called back over his shoulder.  
“Spoil sport, you know nothing about waffles Ben Hargreeves.”

**Author's Note:**

> In case anyone is wondering, I decided that the universe Umbrella Acadamy takes place in does not posses any computers or cell phones as I haven’t seen much evidence to support their existence. There are two and a half problems with this theory, one being Klaus in episode three somehow manages to contact Luthor from within a van, pretty difficult without a cell, unless he left the van, found a payphone somewhere and then came back without Five noticing. Secondly, how do the police manage to trace a fingerprint to a crime taking place decades ago, seems unlikely that they could do that by manually checking all their paper records and they did it quickly. The half is of course all of Hargreaves’ advanced technology, but since all of that seems to belong just to him and not the world at large it can be ignored. Besides those problems, I see this as a viable theory and I’m going to go with it. So that is the reason there aren’t any cells or computers in any of my UA fics in case anyone notices.


End file.
